Cartoon Mayhem: Going Reloaded
Cartoon Mayhem: Going Reloaded is a 3D Action-Adventure platformer third person shooter game developed by Rare Ltd and is published by Capcom. The game is based on the adult animated explicit comedy, Cartoon Mayhem, and is set 4 weeks after the events of the film. Info Russell and Zoe from the critically-acclaimed raunchy movie Cartoon Mayhem are back, and they have a new adventure when a devil names Him tries to take over the newly-rebuilt Cartoontown City, they must embark a new adventure in this platformer/shooter game. Gameplay The game has the Conker's Bad Fur Day-like gameplay, but with more emphasis on the combat system and the shooting stages are similar to the multiplayer levels of Conker: Live and Reloaded. It has some elements recycled from Conker's Bad Fur Day like the wad of cash as collectibles. For 1-ups, there are bottle of beer that Russell collects to gain a extra life. For health, he has to eat 6 Cream cheese and chives sandwich crackers (similar to the chocolates from Conker.) For Scorpion and Sub-Zero from Mortality Kombat as DLC Guest Characters, they have a meter where he can perform a fatality at the opponent in which functions similar to the Bar where in generates. There is a optional "N64 Mode" where the graphics and the character designs change to resemble a N64 game. Censorship Unlike the movie, the strong bad words were censored (like fuck, shit, cunt, twat, cock, nigga, and blowjob amongst others). Bitch, ass, damn, goddamn, bastard, and hell are the only bad words that remained uncensored. Private parts were censored as well as they're pixelated. In addition, most scenes related to religion are censored too, with the exception of the Cartoon Kombat DLC Pack. DLC When the game's sales became popular, WB Games and Rare announced that Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series would be a playable DLC Guest Character, as the series had a Television adaption called Defenders of the Realm back in the 90s alongside Sub-Zeri and also, as a game published by Capcom, /Frank West/ will also be a playable DLC Guest Character and in fact, all of them are planned for a /Kartoontown of Terror /Pack. An another one is a DLC Pack called /Enter the Firery Journey/ where Liu Kang, as well as Kung Lao and Kitana are planned to be Playable, where it would take cues from Bruce Lee's appearances, alongside titles in the Dark Fantasy, Supernatural and Horror genres. Cutscene Scripts Cartoon Mayhem: Going Reloaded/Cutscene Scripts Levels Cartoon Mayhem: Going Reloaded/Levels Cast (Most of the actors/actresses from the movie reprised their roles as their respective roles. With the introduction of new characters that never appeared in the movie.) *Ryan Reynolds as Russell Ferguson, the protagonist of the game. *Kate Winslet as Zoe Trent, the deutagonist of the game. *Tom Kane as Him, a demon from The Powerpuff Girls who serves as the main antagonist. *Tara Strong as Lagan Fuller, a 11th grader girl, she appears in Sunny and Blood, and in the ending. *Ron Funches as Cooper, a troll from the movie Trolls who serves as Russell's guide. He is seen in almost every chapter. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kareem Adbul Lavash, a lavash, he only appears in the Paradise chapter *Lara Jill Miller as Haley Flanagan, a 11th grader girl from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. In this game, she is a bloody-damaged, intestine-showing, alcoholic and a smoking girl who has a living intestine. She also appears in the ending. *Phil LaMarr as Charles the Intestine, an alcoholic, cigarette smoking intestine who is Haley's intestine, and is revealed that he is Haley's best intestine friend. *Grey Griffin as Poppy, a troll from Trolls whose scrapbook collection that she loved has been stolen. She appears in both Sunny and Revenge chapters. *Rob Paulsen as Jeckle, a talking magpie from Terrytoons who only appears in the Paradise and Return to Paradise chapters. Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky. (Both only appear in the War chapter, but Yakko makes a appearence in a cutscene of the Paradise chapter. Pinky makes an appearance in the Medieval, Dinosaurs and Finale chapters with The Brain.) *Jess Harnell as Heckle, another talking magpie from Terrytoons and Wakko Warner (Both appear only in the Dinosaur chapters, but makes an appearence in a cutscene of the Paradise chapter) *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, a dog-like animal who only appears in the Dinosaurs chapter, but makes a appearence in a cutscene of the Paradise chapter) Hello Nurse (only seen in the Paradise level) *Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph T. Guard (both also only appear in the War chapter) *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain (appears in both Medieval, Dinosaurs and Finale chapters) *Keith Ferguson as Bloo, a bluish dome cylinder shaped imaginary friend from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends who makes an appearace as a waiter in the Paradise chapter. *Patrick Pinney as Mighty Mouse/Mike Mouse *Maggie Roswell as Pearl Pureheart *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Shao Kahn (DLC) and Roger the Alien *Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin *Seth Green as Chris Griffin *Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin *Steven Blum as Sub-Zero (DLC Guest Character), an undead ice ninja of the NetherRealm from Mortal Kombat. *Tom Choi as Liu Kang, the Hero and Champion of the Mortal Kombat Universe. *Will Yun Lee as Kung Lao, the Sidekick of Liu Kang of the Mortal Kombat Universe. *Karen Strassmann as Kitana, the Princess of the Earthrealm from Mortal Kombat. *Jason Spisak as Frank West (DLC Guest Character), a journalist and a zombie fighter from Dead Rising. *Christopher Sabat as Shoeshine Boy/Underdog *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion (DLC Guest Character), the undead ninja of the NetherRealm from Mortal Kombat who is a Punisher-esque crime fighter in Cartoontown City. (More coming) ESRB The game was rated M for Mature by the ESRB for Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, Crude Humor, Strong Language, Sexual Content, and Use of Drugs and Alcohol. Trivia *Capcom, despite the fact that the game is being developed by Rare, is in talks to port the game into other consoles even on a Nintendo console, similar to the way of Minecraft. **This could be the first Rare game ever since 2003's Star Fox Adventures to be released on a Nintendo console. *Unlike the film (and its then-upcoming sequel), animated film characters appear in the game and do not make cameos. This marks the first time that the movie characters appeared in a Cartoon Mayhem media, soon to be followed by the series' television adaption as a second time. Uncensored Category:Cartoon Mayhem Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Demonic Mario 2000's ideas Category:Xbox One Category:PC games Category:Steam Category:M-Rated video games Category:M Category:Mature Category:3D platformers Category:Third-person shooter Category:Rare (company) games Category:Rare (company) Category:Capcom Category:PEGI 16 Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Action-Adventure Category:Black comedy Category:Open-world Category:Dead Rising